Humphrey Lost It Part 3
...It was scary... It was... It was... No human being should had saw that... It was like... Hell... My favorite wolf movie... I'm sorry... I'm crying writing this... It was horrible. Okay... I... I really don't know where to begin... Either the director went insane or... This movie is POSSESED by Satan... Okay, I'm really shaking so hard... Typing this... And just... Oh my god... Anywho... My names James Halls... I'm 14 years old and I've been in love with Alpha And Omega since I saw the trailer... I don't even know if I should hate thus movie now or... I just don't know... Well, it started off with a Sunday afternoon. I was on my computer and was searching for a place to download Alpha And Omega since my dog broke the disk. With no luck in doing that, I gave up and decided to wait until Friday to get the movie. So, I sat back down the couch and decided to watch some SpongeBob SquarePants. After going through 12 episodes, I heard a knock on the door. I sighed and got off the couch and went to the door. I opened it and saw a woman and as Jesus Christ, God and the Holy Spirit as my witness, that woman looked scared SHITLESS! Her hair was a complete mess and her eyes was bulging out. Her skin was white and snow and... Oh my god she was scared. "What is it, ma'am?" I asked concern. She just stood there and handed my a case that was written in a green sharpie that said "(6)SICK(6)Alpha(6)SICK(6)and(6)SICK(6) Omega(66)SICK". The handwriting was cruddy. It looked like it was written by a 1 year old. The woman spoke up in a scared tone. "Please... Please... Please.. Please... Please... Please... Please... Please... Please... Please... Please... Please...Damn this movie to hell... Do not watch it... Damn it before its too late... Damn it before its too late..." She said. I took the case and continued to look at the woman. She continued to say "Damn It Before It's Too Late" numerous times. "Damn it before its too late... Damn it before its too late... Damn it before its too late... Damn it before its too late... Damn it before its too late... Damn it before its too late... Damn it before its too late... Damn it before its too late... Damn it before its too late... Damn it before its too late... Damn it before its too late... Damn it before its too late... Damn it before its too late... Damn it before its too late... Damn it before its too late... Damn it before its too late... Damn it before its too late... Damn it before its too late..." I finally got annoyed and said "Damn what? What's wrong with it!" I said in a annoyed tone. The woman continued to say "Damn It Before It's Too Late". She finally walked away and kept saying that stupid phrase over and over. I walked in the house and looked at the case. I looked at it and kept reading the words "(6)SICK(6)". I read it multiple times and I finally understood what it was saying... "666... What does this have to do with Alpha And Omega...?" I said, feeling uneasy. I opened the case and saw that it was an Alpha and Omega disc. I smilled since I fucking loved that movie. My smile soon faded as I noticed something off... Really off... It showed the mountains and stuff but, it was dark and there was fire. Hells fire itself. I saw all the characters but Humphrey (Who is my favorite character in the movie) being burned in the fire. It looked like they were screaming and crying and gnashing their teeths. The title did read "Alpha and Omega" but it was a different font. It looked like SlipKnot's font with a hint of blood drips. The cover made me fear for the characters. I didn't notice but in the background I saw a message that says "Abandon All Hope, For He Has Forsaken Us..." in a red comic sans font. I didn't know if I should watch this or not but something in my mind told me to watch it... I walked upstairs and went into the TV room and decided to play this devilish tape. I sat down and waited for it To start. The movie started off with really scary carnival like music along with that phrase the woman was saying... "Damn This Tape Before It's Too Late..." I was getting a bit creeped out. The music got really scary and pictures of broken, haunted abandon houses began showing along the movie. A woman's voice came on as the music and pictures played and it scared the FUCK out of me... The woman sounded like she was crying and this song sounded like a poem. "Does heaven have a phone number? Mommy went to heaven, but I need her here today. My tummy hurts and I fell down; I need her right away. Operator, can you tell me how to find her in this book? Is heaven in the yellow part? I don't know where to look. I think my daddy needs her too, at night I hear him cry. I hear him call her name sometimes, but I really don't know why. Maybe if I call her, she will hurry home to me. Is heaven very far away? Is it across the sea? She's been gone a long, long time- she needs to come home now! I really need to reach her. I simply don't know how. Help me find the number, please. Is it listed under "heaven"? I can't read these big, big words; I am only seven. I'm sorry, operator, I didn't mean to make you cry. Is your tummy hurting too- or is there something in your eye? If I call my church maybe they will know. Mommy said when we need help that's where we should go. I found the number to my church tacked up on the wall. Thank you, operator I'll give them a call." I was getting scared but I couldn't move. I felt like if I did move, something terrible will happen to me... Next it began to show pictures that looked like in the 50's and 70's. It included with kids, families in old, scary houses, looking happy, but in the backgrounds you can see Pictures of spirits and demons looking like they were about to kill them. The poem continue to repeat and the womans voice sounded even more sadder. There was one picture that made me want to scream in fear. It wss a picture of a twisted looking wolf. I didn't even know it was a wolf it looked like... I don't even know... It was smiling wide and it's eyes were gone. It was in a dark abandoned basement with sightings of spirits in the backgrounds. There was a voice in the background. It... It sounded like Humphrey's... If it was, he said this. "Sometimes, we all have breaking points. it's okay. I do too. That's why I made this movie. To tell you how I can lose my mind. But, one thing... You HAVE TO FINISH this tape..." Wait, Humphrey made this? Or was the voice actor gone nuts. I don't know... The pictures stopped showing and it was black for 5 minutes. I was really scared that something was going to pop out and scream to the point I might die... The movie finally played... It showed the title "Humphrey's Lost It 3" in a Times New Roman font with a red color. It then disappears while playing a scary noise. The movie starts off with Humphrey crying. He had his back turned and he began to cry louder. It sounded so realistic. Like he was crying over a loss of so many of his friends and family. He finally turned around. His face was misshapened and his mouth was wide open. His crying instantly cut off and the animation got choppy. Humphrey just looked at me... Starring right into my eyes... It was dead silence and he just stared at me. Next thing I knew there was a loud scream. It sounded like a pained scream. Humphrey just continued to stare at me. Next thing I know there was some sort of comical pop noise and Humphrey was gone. He just disappeared... Like that. A message came on the screen that said "F666r666a666i666l F666e666e666l666i666n666g666s" I couldn't make out what it said since it had many 666's at the end of each letter. The message disappears and the screen fades to black slowly. Next it showed a dead Mooch laying down on the ground, his body moldy-real moldy, like he had been there for 2 years but its impossible because he should be decayed... But anyway, his legs bend into paranormal ways. His face looked like he was laughing hard. And... The blood was also moldy as well. "See what happens when you don't do what you are told... Mooch? See what the fuck happens?" I heard Humphrey's voice and he sounded pissed. Mooch all of a sudden began to talk. And his mouth wasn't even moving! "I'm sorry... Humphrey... Truly I am... I didn't know... Things... Would end like this... Humphrey... Humphrey I'm.. Sorry..." Mooch then stopped talking and began laughing. Still his mouth refused to move. It then faded on Humphrey's deformed face and he looked pissed. That stupid poem came back on again and this time the woman began laughing Physocopathically while she read the poem. Humphrey then began to scream while the woman read that depressing tone. This is where things got fucked up... It showed pictures of unknown creatures torturing people. I couldn't tell the people's faces but it said their name after every picture... They were my friends... Jason Moore Katie Lindsay Richard Loyd Xavier Flores Alex Sanchez ...Even me... The screen cut to static for 10 seconds and then it played again. Goddamn I wanted to break this movie but I couldn't move... It was night. The camera view was weird. It was like one if those hallway camera with it looking down at the characters. Anywho, it was night. It showed a sleeping Kate in her den by herself and she sounded scared. She would toss and turn and whimper. She did this for a good 3 minutes. She sounded REAL scared. She finally woke up and looked out the den. It was complete silence for 5 minutes and all of a sudden this scary looking shadow beast just stumbled in the den, twitching violently and making crazy noises. It was the most craziest creature I'd ever seen. And what was scary was that Kate just stood there acting like nothing was there. The creature then began saying something in reverse. Kate continued to stare at it like it was nothing there then all of a sudden, the creature just began smashing Kate's body into a pancake. That women's voice came on again and she began singing while Kate was being smashed. "At the edge of the universe Dark Sun abides As time approaches Ready to bring forth Mighty Warriors Who will not Bend their knees In supplication. One by one They stand shoulder to shoulder with their Demonic Father... Humphrey..." This woman was creeping me out. No... Making me shit bricks... The creature still continued to smash Kate, roaring in a scary demonic way. It finally stopped and Kate's body was really flat. Her blood slowly flowed out the den. The creature then turned his attention at the camera. The animation was off. He didn't even move when he did. It was like someone just grabbed him and made him made him face me. He looked at the camera and then his body started bending into unnatural positions. Then he let out this blood curdling scream. It was mixed with a laugh as well. Then it stopped doing these weird forms and quickly stopped screaming. His body was in some sort of crushed up ball in midair and then he started zooming close to the camera. I finally saw its face... And I'll tell you now... This face would make Jesus cower in fear... It looked like a mix of all scary faces. It's eyes we're huge and it had a grin up to its ears. It just stared at me and didn't say anything until the screen slowly faded black... The next scene showed Lilly. It was night time and Lilly was looking afraid at the camera. She whimpered in fear and her eyes looked around rapidly. Tears sprang to her eyes and then she began sobbing in fear. "I-I-I want to go ho-home!" Lilly sobbed. Lilly began looking around frantically for anything that'll scare her. Lilly finally closed her eyes and she began crying. "I WANT TO GO HOME!" Lilly screamed. I swear, I thought I saw a little skinny spirit demon doing some weird movement in the background. Lilly is still sobbing at whatever she's looking at. Lilly curls into a ball and she's whimpers and shakes for 2 minutes and 40 seconds. That spirit is back but is closer this time. It didn't have a face, it was pitch white and it did wear clothes but they were Tattered and Torn and dangling. The ghost looked like a .gif image for all the pixels around him. And it messed up some parts of the animation a bit. This is where things get even more scary... The ghost turns around at Lilly and begins to make some weird screaming sounds. Lilly stops whimpering and she looks up at the spirit and SCREAMS. Lilly just sits there screaming bloodymary, not moving or blinking. Not EVEN stopping to breathe. She screams as that spirit makes that weird noise and that weird body movement. The spirit then grabs her by the head and Lilly stops screaming instantly, like the audio was cut off. The spirit makes her look at him and it makes some sort of "woot" noise but it was distorted and loud. Lilly began crying again and she struggled to get away. "LET GO!" she screams. The spirit then held her in the air and she began smashing her on the ground, face first. As he was doing that, there was some sort of "Yelp" sound as her face went in contact with the ground, repeatedly. I was close to sobbing. It was horrible and scary! Oh my God... Oh my God... That womans voice came back... As well as some really really scary music box... It sounded like my favorite nursery ryhme... "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star"... The woman began singing while the spirit smashed Lilly's head on the ground. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky. When the blazing sun is gone, When he nothing shines upon, Then you show your little light, Twinkle, twinkle, all the night. Then the traveller in the dark, Thanks you for your tiny spark, He could not see which way to go, If you did not twinkle so. In the dark blue sky you keep, And often through my curtains peep, For you never shut your eye, Till the sun is in the sky. As your bright and tiny spark, Lights the traveller in the dark. Though I know not what you are, Twinkle, twinkle, little star. Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. How I wonder what you are..." The spirit stopped and looked at Lilly. Her face was COMPLETELY smashed. Her tongue was hanging, barely about to fall off. "You Shouldn't Had Been Out Here..." the spirit said in a raspy voice. The spirit slams Lilly on the ground once again but harder. Lilly lays there, half dead. Then a song came on. If you've played Fallout 3 and die in it, it plays that song while showing Lilly's half dead body. It was quiet...It only showed her body for what seemed like forever. Only her. No sound. "AAAAAAATGGFVUCCYXFTXFYCGF FYGIHC CFEHHJ HFCHVHESSAAAW! ! !" that scream made me jump so high! And not only it was a scream, there was a demonic looking face that looked like Humphrey on the screen. "James! James wake up!" I hear my mother angelic voice call out my name. I fluttered my eyes open and saw my mother and father staring at me with worried faces. "Mom? D-Dad?" I ask in a dazed tone. My mother held me in her arms. "We were worried sick! We came home and we saw you out on the floor. We tried waking you up but you wouldn't!" My mom said. I just remembered something... The tape... The tape... Where's the tape? "Where's the Alpha And Omega tape?" I asked frantically. My dad looked at me confused. "What are you talking about James? Your dog stepped on it, remember?" my dad said. I shook my head. "No no no. This is a different tape..." I said. I got out of bed and went into the living room. The tv was on the No Signal screen. I looked around the room and saw the tape on the on the couch. I opened it up and found a note in the case. "Finish... The Tape..." it said. "James what's that in your hand?" my dad asks. I turned around and held the case. "Mom.. Dad... We have to throw...We have to Throw out this tape." I said in a scared voice. My parents looked at the tape. "Sweety, this is Alpha And Omega, why would you want to throw it out?" my mom asks. I looked at the tape. "If you were here... You would know what I've been through..." I said. I looked at them and said "This is why we have to throw this out..." I said, walking upstairs and outside I went. I then took out the disk and ripped it up. I then threw the satanic tape in the trash can and cursed it in the name of God. I went back inside and sat down on the couch. Boy... Was this a crazy day... I have to go to school tommorow... I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep... My mom came upstairs and sat next to me. "I think it's time for you to go to bed..." my mom said with a small smile. I didn't say anything back. I just stood up and walked to my room. I stripped to my boxers and I climbed into bed. My mom turned off the lights and said goodnight. I didn't say anything. I just closed my eyes and fell asleep... I had the worst nightmare ever! Oh my god! I'm crying so hard right now! It dealt with Humphrey and his deformed face. I was in one of the haunted houses and was being chased after Humphrey. I hid in the basement. It was the same basement as that wolf was in. I didn't turn around but I felt its presence... I turned around but my dream ended with Humphrey's deformed face screaming at me. I wok up with tears in my eyes. It's 4:00 in the morning and I can't sleep! I took out my iPhone and was shocked to see my background was the same as the disk from the AAO tape. There was a message in the background that said "You've Met With A Terrible Fate, Haven't You...? I Told You To Finish That Tape... But, I'll Give You A Chance... Just One... But If You Screw This Up, You Will FOREVER Be Haunted By Terrible... Terrible... Terrible... Terrible... Terrible... Terrible Nightmares... You will be forced to sleep your entire night with those nightmares... And don't bother committing suicide..." I couldn't move. I'm not dealing with Humphrey... I'm dealing with Satan... I can feel him too... He's watching me... Laughing... I went to open my iPhone but the it said it was wrong. I kept entering it and it continued saying it was wrong. I then figured... "6666..." I said. I entered it and it was right... I had only one app. It was my notes app. I gulped and clicked on first note said "You've Met With A Terrible Fate..." I clicked it and read the note. It was actually the same note but longer. "...Go to your living room... And you'll find the tape on the couch... Play it... Now... This is your last chance... Oh... And don't bother trying to wake your little parents up so they can watch it with you... They won't... They are in a coma..." I sobbed and hid my face with my hands. "Okay! Okay I'll do it! Just promise to leave me alone!" I sobbed. I got out my bed and walked down the dark hallway. I swear I could had heard whispering... I went into the living room and saw the tape laying on the couch. I stared at the case and picked it up. I took the disk out and put it in the DVD player. The video started off right where it ended. Humphrey continued screaming at me. It then got cut off. It showed pitch darkness... I swear... It was like this for 10 minutes... The screen finally faded in with Humphrey crying his eyes out. His face was normal and his cries sounded realistic still. The camera transitioned over to a dead wolf. It was Lilly and her body was green and covered in white fuzz. She's been moldy for some time now. Humphrey's voice was heard as it showed her body. "Lilly! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry Lilly! I didn't mean to do this to you! I'm sorry! (It transitions to Kate's pancaked body) and Kate... Oh my sweet wife! Forgive me!" Humphrey cried. He buried his paws in his face and cried while that song "My Immortal" by Evanansence played. Then it went into flashbacks. I was in tears. I smiled as I saw the flashback of Kate and Humphrey as kids. And it showed a flashback of the ending of the movie. The flashback ended with Humphrey and Kate kissing at the moonlight howl and it showed Humphrey again. His crying ended and he looked at the camera. He sniffled and wiped his tears away. "I'm sorry..." Humphrey said one last time. He then just stared at me... Lifelessly. No sound... Humphrey then started smiling. He smiled evily. Then his eyes turned red and his smile turned into a fucking scary grin. "No... I'm not..." Humphrey said. His face began to warp into such hideous forms. "I AM NOT SORRY!" he screeched. Then the forest turned black. Flashes of dead animals and people flashed along the screen while screams on pain and agony was heard. The screams were painful to hear and multiple messages came on the screen. "(6)/(6)/(S)(I)©(K)(!) (H)(U)(M)(P)(H)®(E)(Y) T/H/E H_E_R_E_T_I_C!" "HUMPHREY IS THE CREATOR!" "SALUTE THEE CREATOR!" "HUMPHREY HAS LOST IT!" The screen then showed Humphrey's friends and family burning in hell. Their faces... Oh their faces were so sad for me to see! They screamed in pain and agony. They spun around in the fire, trying to get the fire away from them and some twitching uncontrollably from the flames. "DESTROY THE TAPE!" I heard them say. I sat there watching them burn painfully. "PLEEEEEEASE! WE CAN'T TAKE THE PAIN ANY LONGER! DESTROY IT! DESTROY IT NOW!" they cried out miserably. Another message came on the screen: "Don't... Watch Them Burn..." it said. "DESTROY IT! NOOOOW!" they screamed. I couldn't take it anymore... I got up took out the disk and broke it into million pieces. The light I had left in my house popped out. It was complete bleak and black... My iPhone rang and I checked it. I nearly screamed in fear... The caller was named "Humphrey(6)(6)(6)"... I hesitated to answer the call. I finally picked it up and answered it. A dark and deep voice spoken. "Hello, James... You failed to listen to me... You will suffer the rest of your life with demonic dreams... Your nightmares will get 50 times worse everyday... I'm sorry James... This is what happens when you don't listen... Before I go... I want to tell you... The tape you just watched... Was only the beginning... The beginning of my franchise... Goodbye... James..." he hung after that. There I stood in the pitch darkness... What did he mean "The Beginning Of My Franchise"? Wait... He meant... There's... There's... Theres more of these tapes...? I can't believe it... Justin Long or the creators REALLT must've gone mental or... Satan made this... I'll never know... I sat on the floor and scrounched up to a ball and layed there in the complete darkness... Not closing my eyes... I'll not suffer any nightmares... I'll stay up all night... All night... All night... All night... I should had listened to that woman... I should had damned that tape... I should had... I should had... Damned That Tape Before It Was Too Late... Damned That Tape Before It Was Too Late... Damned That Tape Before It Was Too Late... Damned That Tape Before It Was Too Late... Damned That Tape Before It Was Too Late... Damned That Tape Before It Was Too Late... Damned That Tape Before It Was Too Late... Damned That Tape Before It Was Too Late... Damned That Tape Before It Was Too Late... Damned That Tape Before It Was Too Late... Damned That Tape Before It Was Too Late... Damned That Tape Before It Was Too Late... James Halls was labeled missing that Sunday night. His parents are in a coma and will not wake up. The AAO tape was considered a "Unknown Freak Accident" stated Anthony Bell, the co-director of AAO. "We don't know where this tape came from and how it was made. And Justin said he doesn't remember doing this either. Nor the rest of the AAO team." said Anthony. Investsagators had found the woman who had watched the tape and gave it to James. She keeps saying the phrase "Damn The Tape Before It's Too Late". Invesragators asked where she got the tape. She said "From a man... He lived in a tent with all sorts off knick knacks and antiques... He gave me the video..." she said. "His name was Leopold DaVinci... You'll find him in a messy alley..." she stated. Ingestagators are still searching for this man. But, our real problem is that the franchise of this so called "Humphrey's Lost It" tape has leaked and there is already 120 copies of it in stores... If we don't destroy this tape, it's the end of life as we know it... Category:Alpha and Omega Category:Shockfics Category:Creepypasta Category:Lost movies Category:Tapes Category:Hidden tapes